1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case made of resin and a time recorder having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an electrical apparatus with a case formed into a bucket shape by injection molding and made of resin. As an example of a time recorder, a case thereof accommodates a print head, a consumable supply such as an ink ribbon, and a transporting mechanism for transporting a time card. When the consumable supply is replaced or the time card is jammed, it is necessary to open the case. For this reason, the case having such a broad opening is employed.
In such a case made of resin, an inward deformation arise as closer to the periphery of the opening from the back thereof, therefore, there is a need for a structure for correcting the inward deformation.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-46073 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses a case in which the inward deformation is corrected. Specifically, a cover having a projecting guide is employed in the above case, and the guide is brought into engagement with the opening, so that the opening is spread outward by the guide, whereby the inward deformation is corrected.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-309379 (hereinafter referred to as Document 2) discloses a case restraining deformation thereof. Specifically, a reinforcing rib is provided in the case so as to cross other two ribs which integrally formed in the case made of resin and which extend toward the back of an opening, thereby restraining the deformation of the case.
However, there is a problem that the case disclosed in Document 1 is not adapted to a case having a door in the opening. In other words, in order to bring the guide into contact with opposing side walls of the case, even if a rotatable shaft is provided near one of the side walls, and a cover, serving as a door which opens and closes in such a direction in alignment with the side walls, is attached to the case, this is impossible due to the interference of the guide with the side wall. Consequently, the case disclosed in Document 1 is unsuitable for a case of the time recorder requiring the door at the opening.
Additionally, there is a problem that the case disclosed in Document 2 increases the number of parts and man-hours because the reinforcing rib is attached to the case.